


Overtime

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a mess, bottom!atem, dirty filthy smut, dirty talk also, top!yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: Alternative title: The A/B/O fic I never expected to write. Which sums it up well. It's PWP so I couldn't be bothered adding a summary sorry. With those tags you should know what you're getting into (if not please DO read them, this is A/B/O, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable).So uh, disclaimer; I don't actually really know anything about A/B/O, I don't read it, so if I fucked up on details or some unspoken rules that apply to the universe, sorry, I'm not that familiar with it, aside froma  bit of research pre-writing. I wrote this for a friend who's into it as a present, and from what I'm told, no one has written alpha!Yugi before, so I wrote some alpha!Yugi.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: The A/B/O fic I never expected to write. Which sums it up well. It's PWP so I couldn't be bothered adding a summary sorry. With those tags you should know what you're getting into (if not please DO read them, this is A/B/O, I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable).  
> So uh, disclaimer; I don't actually really know anything about A/B/O, I don't read it, so if I fucked up on details or some unspoken rules that apply to the universe, sorry, I'm not that familiar with it, aside froma bit of research pre-writing. I wrote this for a friend who's into it as a present, and from what I'm told, no one has written alpha!Yugi before, so I wrote some alpha!Yugi.

Yugi could smell it as soon as he entered the house. Scents tend to linger, but this was overpowering and fresh, the trail leading very obviously up into his housemate’s bedroom, so thick he could practically see it clinging to the air.

Yugi felt his body stiffen in reaction, his dick beginning to stir in his pants at the heavy scent. He couldn’t resist letting out a moan, eyes closing as he took deep breaths, the smell tingling in his throat, causing a growl to erupt from his chest.

“Damn it Atem, you didn’t tell me it would be today.” He muttered lowly, eyes growing dark as they flashed in intensity. He quickly discarded his coat and backpack, almost forgetting to close the door behind him. He didn’t want any other alpha’s to walk past and get a whiff of Atem’s potent aura, after all, and in his haste to confront the omega he almost forgot.

He surged through the hall, his feet barely staying on the floor. He reached the stairs, taking them two at a time, hand gripping the railing and propelling him upwards.

He slammed open the door at the end of the hall, eyes widening at the scene before him.

Atem was lying on his back on the bed, towel underneath him. One hand was aggressively pumping his cock while the other reached below, grasping the end of what looked to be a dildo sliding in and out of his ass.

Yugi blinked rapidly in surprise, but the next moment his eyelids drooped and he moaned, Atem’s overpowering scent hitting the roof of his mouth, almost knocking him over with the sensation.

“Y-Yugi!” Atem yelped, pulling out the dildo to scramble to his knees on the bed, holding part of the sheets over his crotch, face flushed with more than passion.

“Oh no don’t stop, that was positively delicious.” Yugi said, licking his lips as he made his way over. Atem tensed, lowering down to sit on his thighs. He looked down at the sheets, like he was too ashamed to meet Yugi’s eyes.

Yugi just smiled, sitting down next to the towel on the bed. “Is the heat that bad?”

“It’s unbearable.” Atem groaned, his other hand still wrapped around his cock.

“You should have told me.”

“I was going to, but you’ve been at work, and I couldn’t wait.”

“Couldn’t wait for your alpha? Well then, I suppose you can take care of this problem yourself then.” Yugi shrugged, moving to get off the bed, until a hand snaked out to stop him.

“No, please,” Atem whined, “don’t leave me like this Yugi.”

“But you don’t need me.” Yugi sighed, pretending to sound hurt, although he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

“I _do_  need you. I need you  _so_  badly.” Atem said, panting lightly under his breath.

Yugi _tsk_ ed, sliding his hands over Atem’s shoulders, gently tugging him downwards. Atem complied immediately, lying down on his back, watching Yugi from his position. Yugi gave him a smile, bending down to kiss Atem’s thigh.

At the gentle hitch of breath he received, he continued down, kissing all the way until he reached Atem’s erection. It looked hot and needy pressed against Atem’s stomach, pre leaking out of the tip.

Yugi gave a wicked smirk, reaching forward to pry it off Atem’s torso, bringing his lips to the tip.

“O-Oh…” Atem’s hand shot to his mouth, eyelids drooping as Yugi looked up at him.

“Is this what you want, Atem? Something like… this?” Yugi swiped his tongue across the top, coming back to swirl it around the tip before sucking up the come that dribbled out.

“Y-Yes! Ah!” Atem leaned back, body arching to Yugi’s touch.

“Mmm, I see.” Yugi muttered, attention devoted to the stiff cock at his eye level. He took the head in, tongue flicking over the skin beneath. He sucked against the crown, tugging it along with his head as he bobbed around it. Atem moaned above him, hands fisting the sheets either side, head tossing wildly. Atem’s scent was intoxicating at this point, and Yugi could feel himself leaking through his pants, incredibly hot and needy. He wanted to feel Atem around him, thrust into his tight warmth and become one, mix their scents until no one would be able to tell who was alpha and who was omega.

He took heady breathes through his nostrils, breathing in Atem’s scent while he worked. He moaned around Atem’s cock, creating vibrations against it. Atem gasped, and Yugi took the chance to finish him off.

He dove down with his mouth, taking Atem’s entire length into his mouth in one go. Predictably, Atem tensed up, his body flinching the only warning Yugi had before Atem’s release hit him. He swallowed it down as it hit his throat, the salty taste of the come dominating his palette.

When Atem’s orgasm begun to taper off, Yugi sucked on the crown to urge the last few drops out. Then he pulled his head up, giving Atem a grin, to which Atem gave him a weak smile.

“T-Thanks…” He panted, head falling back onto the pillow.

“Any time, my omega.” Yugi climbed up to lay by Atem’s side, stealing a kiss from him. Atem hummed contently, shifting onto his side to snuggle closer, their chests brushing against each other. As it happened, their crotches also pressed close, Atem’s exposed dick rubbing against Yugi’s cock, desperate for release.

Atem’s eyes widened, gravitating to Yugi’s crotch. “You’re so hard…”

“Well what did you expect? The moment I walked in I was assaulted by your scent.” Yugi chuckled.

Atem nodded, his eyes not moving. He licked his lips nervously. “You… ah, smell really good too.”

“That’s good to know.” Yugi laughed. A hesitant hand brushed against the fabric of Yugi’s pants, and his laugh morphed into a long moan, his body bucking into the touch instinctively. “Damn Atem, don’t tease me.”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Atem’s eyes were hooded, his pupils dilated. “I… really want you, Yugi.”

Yugi raised an eyebrow, giving the air around them a quick sniff. Atem’s pungent smell was still heavy in the air, and it seemed to be wafting off of the omega in thick waves. Yugi felt his mouth water, the need to mark Atem with his scent overwhelmingly strong.

He leaned closer, nuzzling the front of Atem’s neck before moving to suck on the skin. Atem tilted his head back, giving Yugi better access. Yugi hummed gratefully, kissing and sucking up the side of Atem’s jaw, licking in some parts. Atem squirmed, his head thrashing around. It made it hard for Yugi to reach all the right places, and he growled at being denied easy access.

He moved his hands to Atem’s shoulders, tilting him onto his back before climbing over him, trapping Atem’s head between his forearms. “I’m going to mark every single inch of you, until you reek of my scent. Then everyone will know just who you belong to.” He rumbled, enforcing his words with nips to Atem’s neck and jaw line.

“Y-Yes, mark me. Make me yours, Yugi.” Atem moaned, voice thick with lust.

“I’ll do more than that, don’t you worry. By the end of today, you’ll be screaming my name.”

“ _Yes, please_.”

Yugi snickered, pressing a kiss to Atem’s cheek before butting his own against Atem’s. He began to lick down Atem’s neck, sparing no section of skin from his ministrations.

He nipped on Atem’s collar bone, grazing it with his teeth in parts before licking it over. He worked his way down Atem’s chest, licking over skin and hair, occasionally using his teeth in parts and sucking in others, leaving marks that would no doubt bruise the next day.

Yugi moved on to Atem’s nipples, sucking on each of them long enough to perk them up before clamping his teeth around them.

“Ahh!!” Atem screamed, his body slamming upwards. Yugi smiled around the nub currently in his mouth, releasing it to lick over the surface soothingly.

“I’d say that’s enough of that now.” Yugi shifted himself back slightly, earning a dopey, confused look from Atem, his mind unable to process Yugi’s words as much through the lust.

“It was good of you, to make yourself nice and ready for me.” Yugi chuckled, inserting a finger into Atem’s entrance. He was already stretched pretty wide; the dildo he had been using bigger than Yugi evidentially, and his tunnel coated in a generous amount of lube already.

“P-Please Yugi. I need you in me, I can’t wait.” Atem huffed, his cheeks flushed crimson.

“Give me a second.” Yugi said sweetly, snatching the bottle off the bench where Atem had discarded it at some point earlier. He lathered up his dick, hissing at the feeling of the cold substance against his hot skin. Then he promptly tossed the lube onto the floor, impatience starting to claw its way to the front of his mind.

He took up position between Atem’s legs, nudging his cock against Atem’s entrance once quickly before sheathing himself inside. He groaned at the feeling as Atem’s walls crushed around him. Despite the way the dildo had stretched him earlier, Atem was still tight around Yugi’s dick, almost as if his walls had moved to accommodate a satisfying fit for him. Yugi growled in pleasure.

“Ahhh… so full,” Atem panted, “please move… Yugi…”

“So needy today,” Yugi snickered. “Don’t you fret Atem; I’m going to fill you up so much you’ll stink of me for the entire week.”

“ _Good_. _Please_.”

Yugi braced his hands against Atem’s outer thighs, pulling back out until only his head remained inside. Then he slammed back in, hissing in appreciation for Atem’s tight warmth, while Atem screamed above him. He began a steady rhythm, trying hard not to let his instincts take over and rut into Atem like it was his final time. His body screamed at him to let lose, but he had already teased Atem with the markings before, and he didn’t want to risk hurting his omega.

“F-Faster Yugi, please!” Atem cried. Yugi grunted, mentally scolding himself for the way his hands dug deeper into Atem’s sides, his pace picking up despite his earlier thoughts.

He slide in and out of Atem at a frenzied pace, panting loudly and not caring every time he swore under his breath. Atem was the perfect image before him, head bobbing up and down in time to Yugi’s thrusts, fingers grasping the sheets with white intensity. Even his dick, which was already hard and leaking, was slapping against his stomach, splattering come everywhere. Yugi leaned forward, sliding his tongue around in the pre, lapping it up while he continued to thrust.

“Y-Yugi, I’m going to… d-don’t stop.”

“I won’t, don’t you worry. You’ve about to get the best orgasm of your life.” Yugi practically purred, slipping his tongue into Atem’s slit.

“Ahh!! Yugi!!” Atem bucked upwards, but Yugi wasn’t done yet. He promised Atem the best and he was going to deliver. He changed his angle, thrusting in this new position while he continued to tease Atem’s cock with his mouth.

Soon he hit the point he was after, Atem screaming as his eyes glazed over. Yugi had to forcibly keep Atem’s hips pinned down, Atem’s waist trying to rise up, desperately searching out more of that warm feeling of Yugi’s lips. He traded his mouth with one of his hands, using the elbow to keep Atem’s hips down while his hand played with his cock. He squeezed around the length, moving to the base to fondle the tuffs of hair there, fingers ghosting over the skin.

Atem gasped, his eyes snapping wide open. His walls tightened around Yugi’s dick, and with a strangled cry of Yugi’s name he came, ropes of come spiralling forward. They landed on Yugi’s extended forearm while some soaked into the towel crumpled beneath Atem. Yugi gave a few more vigorous thrusts before his release coursed through him, rippling out to release deep inside of Atem. Yugi shuddered at the feeling, his body twitching with the waves of euphoria.

He managed to pull out of Atem a few moments later, collapsing on top of him on the bed. Atem brought his arms up around Yugi, and Yugi felt a warm pair of lips on his cheek.

“You smell good now.” Yugi muttered, nuzzling into Atem’s neck.

“You always smell good.” Atem chuckled, lips making Yugi’s cheek vibrate. He shivered, curling over Atem’s body.

“Mmm, good to know.”

“Are you just going to fall asleep on top of me?”

“Don’t you dare move me, this is the most comfy spot.” Yugi nestled closer, slipping his arms around Atem’s shoulders, shooting Atem a dirty glare through half lidded eyes.

“All right, all right, I won’t move you.” Atem let his head fall back onto the pillow, a long sigh escaping his lips. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I’m spent.”

“Good.” Yugi purred, closing his eyes. He felt Atem’s arms rest heavily on his, and peering out of one eye he saw Atem had already begun to drift off to sleep. He followed soon after, the gentle rise and fall of Atem’s chest lulling him into a deep sleep.


End file.
